


derek hates snow (he really doesn't)

by NightSprite (EvanesDust)



Series: 100 Words?! [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 06:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16676602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/NightSprite
Summary: the one where stiles convinces derek that he doesn't really hate the snow...sterek drabble - 11/19 - words of the day: agree, snow, way





	derek hates snow (he really doesn't)

**Author's Note:**

> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*

“I hate snow!” Derek says stomping into the loft.

“No way man, it’s awesome! Come  _ on _ , sourwolf!” Stiles grabs his hand.

“No, it’s cold, wet and-” he stops when Stiles brings his face close.

“But  _ Der-ek _ .” he whines. “I’ve been waiting for you all day to go out. And when we’re done, we can slip out of our clothes and cuddle.  _ Come on _ , Derek. I love the snow!”

Derek thinks about wrapping Stiles in his arms later and thinks the snow might not be so bad. He grabs Stiles’ hand to lead him outside. “I agree. I love the snow.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> oh God, please be gentle with me…
> 
> i've got a [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
